My Brother My Love
by Hani Yuya
Summary: Seorang pemuda dengan wajah baby face jatuh cinta pada gadis bersurai pink,namun sayangnya dia hanya menganggap pemuda itu pengganti kakaknya yang sudah tiada. Gak pandai buat summary, DLDR, SasoSaku,two shots.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Pairing: Sasosaku

Genre: hurt/comfort,family,romance

judul: My Brother My Love

Nb: Maaf klo masih banyak typo berhamburan dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya. DLDR

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi ini adalah hari yang cerah. Rumput ilalang yang bergoyang tertiup hembusan angin. Matahari yang semakin lama menunjukkan sosoknya, membuatku ingin berteriak betapa indahnya hari ini. Kupejamkan mataku untuk merasakan angin yang berhembus kencang menerpa kulit putihku. Lalu …

_Duuk_… aduh! tiba –tiba dari arah belakang seseorang melemparkan sebuah bola basket kearah bahuku dengan keras, aku terjatuh dibuatnya. Aku kenal siapa dia, bahkan sangat dekat mengenalnya. Dia adalah….

"Sasori nii, sakit tahu!"Aku merajuk mengembungkan pipiku.

"Ha ha ha Nice shoot" Sasori nii tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawaiku yang terjatuh akibat ulahnya.

"Uhhhh, awas ya" Aku membalas melemparkan sebuah bola basket kearahnya yang sedang berlari menjauhiku.

Aku Haruno Sakura umurku baru menginjak 13tahun ini. Lalu dia adalah kakakku Haruno Sasori usia kami hanya berpaut 3 tahun. Sekarang umurnya baru 16 tahun. Dia kakak kebanggaanku dan kakak yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini. Banyak orang yang bilang kalau aku brother complex . He He He Sasori nii adalah pemuda yang sangat periang,wajahnya yang baby face serta manik hazel nya yang indah. Itu sebabnya banyak wanita yang menjadi fans nya.

"Hosh hosh hosh... Aku cape" nafasku tersendat-sendat dadaku naik turun karena kini tubuhku sangat lelah. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisku. Aku duduk lemas di atas rumput . Baru 5 menit aku berlari mengejar Sasori nii. Namun aku sudah tak sanggup berlari lagi.

"Dasar payah, baru sebentar sudah kehabisan tenaga" ucapnya menggodaku, lalu dia memposisikan duduk disampingku. Sedangkan aku masih menghirup udara sekitarku untuk menstabilkan pernafasanku.

"Sakura" tiba-tiba dia memanggil namaku pelan. Hampir seperti gumaman.

"Ya" Aku langsung menghadap menatap wajahnya. Kulihat raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ada apa dengannya?batinku. Beragam pertanyaan terlintas di benakku. Karena tidak biasanya raut wajahnya terlihat sedih seperti saat ini.

"Kalau aku tidak ada, apa kau akan merasa kesepian?atau merasa senang? karena tidak ada yang mengganggumu lagi?"  
Manik Hazelnya menatap manik emeraldku tajam. Ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah serius. Kulihat manix hazelnya sedikit memerah.

Aku mengernyit. Aku benar-benar tidak suka pertanyaannya saat ini "Nii chan... Aku tidak suka pertanyaanmu!" jawabku dengan nada marah. Manik emeraldku menatap tajam manik hazelnya. Namun tidak ada keraguan dalam kata-katanya. Dia masih diam tak bergeming. Pandangannya masih menatapku intens. Ini aneh? tak biasanya dia memperlihatkan raut wajah yang serius.

"Aku serius!" ucapnya lagi.

"Apa kau Sakit?" entah mengapa kulihat akhir-akhir ini wajahnya semakin pucat.

Manik hazelnya membulat mendengar pertanyaanku "Mungkin aku Sakit parah" jawabnya pelan.  
Deg... jantungku berdetak kencang  
Entah kenapa tiba-tiba air mataku menetes dari manik emeraldku. Perkataannya seakan-akan sebuah tanda suatu saat nanti kami berdua akan berpisah. Namun tiba-tiba…

"Bodoh" tangannya terangkat mengacak pucuk helaian rambut merah mudaku. " Aku hanya bercanda, ternyata kau mudah sekali dibohongi... hahaha"lanjutnya. Lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Lalu Sasori nii melempar pelan bola basket yang sejak tadi dipegangnya kearahku. Ekspresi wajahnyapun kembali seperti semula. Tanda segi empat tercetak jelas dahiku. Wajahku memerah menahan kesal. Dia selalu saja menggodaku. Sering membuatku mendengus kesal.

"Sasori nii, awas kau tidak akan kumaafkan" gertakku sambil menggempal tanganku .Ingin rasanya kulayangkan tanganku kewajahnya yang tampan dan baby face itu.

Sasori nii berdiri dari posisi duduknya"Klo berani kejar aku, wee"dia menjulurkan lidahnya menggodaku.

"Nii chan kemari kau. Aku benar-benar marah kali ini " teriakku. Sasori nii hanya tertawa mendengar teriakanku. "Nii chan tunggu aku!".lanjutku seraya berdiri dan mulai berlari mengejarnya.

"Untuk apa aku menunggumu?"ucapnya. akhirnya kami berdua saling kejar mengejar .Kulihat wajah Sasori nii yang tertawa, nafasnya yang terengah–engah di tengah larinya yang sangat kencang. Aku berfikir tidak mungkin Sasori nii yang sekarang berada tepat di depanku akan pergi tak akan pernah terjadi. Karena aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpa dia disisiku. Dia kakak satu-satunya yang kupunya.

.

.  
-000-

.

.

Matahari sekarang tepat berada di atas kepalaku, pagipun berganti siang. Sejak pagi tadi aku melewatkan waktuku bersama sasori nii .Sekarang sudah pukul 12siang sudah waktunya kupergi sekolah .nAku diantar Sasori nii dengan motor kesayangannya, kupegang erat pinggangnya dan tidak akan pernah kulepaskan.  
Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kelas. Kulihat sahabatku Ino dan Hinata sedang mengobrol di bangkunya. Kuhampiri mereka berdua yang sedang asyk mengobrol itu. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Ehem... KONNICHIWA MINNA " teriakku kencang di depan wajah mereka berdua.

"Tck. Kau membuatku kaget forehead " Ino mendelik kesal memandangku. Aku hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Hei, forehead kau sudah dengar gosip belum? Katanya ada murid pindahan tampan lho dan wajahnya baby face. Aku penasaran ingin segera melihatnya " ucap Ino semangat.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dadaku. "Menurutku tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan wajah baby face Sasori nii. Hehe " ucapnya menyeringai.

"Tch. Yakin sekali kau forehead " Ino mendecih. Dia meremehkan perkataanku. Aku mendelik kesal padanya. Pandangan kami bertemu. Aura tidak suka terpancar dari kami berdua.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar " ucap Hinata menengahi. Aku dan Ino memang sering adu mulut namun bukan berarti kami musuh. Malah pertengkaran kami itulah yang membuat kami semakin dekat.

"Baiklah kali ini aku mengalah pig, aku lelah bertengkar terus denganmu " ucapku. Lalu aku duduk di kursiku yang kebetulan disamping Hinata.

"Hehehe... aku yakin kau pasti akan jatuh cinta jika melihatnya forehead " jawabnya senang karena aku mengalah dalam debat kami tadi.

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang "Aku bukan sepertimu pig, yang mudah jatuh cinta pada setiap pria tampan".

"Kita lihat saja nanti" ucapnya menyeringai jahil.

.

.  
_Ting-Tong-Ting-Tong_

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Hari ini kurasakan waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Baru rasanya tadi siang aku masuk sekolah diantar Sasori nii .Namun sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Aku langsung melangkah keluar kelas dan pulang menuju rumah bersama teman-temanku. Kumengadahkan kepalaku ke langit senja. Gelap?Ah sepertinya akan turun hujan sebentar lagi. Padahal tadi pagi cuacanya cerah. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca memang tak bisa di langkah kakiku agar sampai rumah secepat mungkin.

.  
-000-

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah."Aku pulang" kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tengah, lalu kulihat Tou san... Kaa san dan juga Saaori nii berkumpul di ruang tengah. Suasana di sini agak sedikit sesak, kulihat nii chan yang menundukkan kepalanya .Kaa san yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya menahan isak tangis. Tou san yang berdiri terdiam menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok yang berada di belakang punggunggnya wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

Kenapa aku merasa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? sesuatu yang tidak pernah kuketahui. Kuberanikan diriku untuk mengucapkan sebuah pertanyaan untuk mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?kenapa semua berwajah muram?tolong beritahu aku apa yang sedang terjadi disini Tou san"tanyaku. Suaraku agak sedikit kenapa firasat buruk memenuhi benakku.

"Sakura, Aku rasa sudah waktunya kau tau. Semua yang sudah lama kami sembunyikan darimu" suara Tou san terdengar begitu kecil. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis,aku merasa sedikit sesak melihat keadaannya saat tak sanggup berucap

"Sebenarnya, Sasori "

"Nii chan. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Sasori, Penyakitnya"

"CUKUP!" tiba-tiba Sasori nii memutuskan pembicaraan Tou san.

"Sudah Cukup!Jangan bicara lagi Tou san... Kaa san kalian sudah berjanji tidak akan menceritakan semua ini pada Sakura kan? Aku tidak mau Sakura sedih gara-gara aku" cairan bening menetes dari manik Hazelnya.

"Nii-chan"Mataku terbelalak tak percaya. Sasori -nii meneteskan air mata, tidak biasanya dia menangis. Bahkan menangis terisak-isak didepanku. Aku semakin bingung. Ada apa ini?

"Tousan tahu kalau ini berat untuk sakura kalau mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Tapi kita sudah merahasiakannya selama bertahun-tahun dan sekarang dia sudah dewasa jadi dia berhak mengetahui apa yang selama ini kita rahasiakan darinya, yaitu tentang penyakitmu. Tentang hidupmu yang tidak lama lagi" matanya merah menahan tangis.

_Deg Deg Deg_

Manik Emeraldku membulat, Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, rasanya jantung ini akan berhenti berdetak. Aku tidak percaya apa yang tou san katakan tadi. Kehidupan Sasori nii yang tak lama lagi, apa ini nyata? gumamku dalam hati. Mataku sudah berkaca-kaca, cairan bening sudah menumpuk di kelopak mataku.

"Sejak kecil kakakmu sudah mengidap penyakit kanker darah leukimia"

"Leukimia?" Ah, itu penyakit kekurangan darah merah. Karena Sel darah putih lebih banyak diproduksi tubuh.

"Ya, tadinya kakakmu sangat sedih, tapi semenjak kau lahir semangatnya muncul kembali, dia berjanji akan melindungimu dan mulai menjalani hidupnya seperti anak-anak lainnya. Tapi sekarang dokter memfonis hidupnya kapanpun bisa berakhir. Jadi tou san rasa kau harus mengetahuinya" kulihat kini tousan menangis.

"Hiks-hiks. HUAaaaaaa... kaa san san tidak ingin kehilangan Sasori " kaa san pun menangis. Di ruangan yang sempit ini hanya suara tangis kaa san yang terdengar. Lalu tou san pun memeluk kaa san erat. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati Sasori nii. Aku ingin dengar langsung dari mulutnya. Tentang penyakit yang di deritanya. Kenapa selama 13 tahun ini aku tidak sedikitpun tau tentang penyakitnya. Padahal selama ini aku selalu berada disampingnya. Aku yang selalu berfikir tau semua tentang dirinya. Namun kenyataannya aku tak tau apa-apa.

"Nii-chan... benarkah yang dikatakan tou san. Kumohon bilang kalau ini hanya bercanda kumohon" mukaku pucat, ingin rasanya air mataku jatuh menetes. Sedangkan Sasori nii hanya menundukkan tidak menatapku.

"Sakura, maaf selama ini aku merahasiakannya darimu. Ya ,tou san benar hidupku tidak akan lama lagi" jawabnya. Suaranya terdengar bergetar menahan tangis.

"Kau bohong! Katakan kalau semua ini bohong... Kumohon nii chan"

_Bak bik buk_

Berulang kali kupukulkan tanganku ke dadanya, namun dia tidak membalas pukulanku. Tes... darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Aku terbelalak kaget dibuatnya.

Sreet

Sasori nii menarik tanganku dan memelukku sangat erat." Maaf " hanya sebuah kata maaf yang terucap dari mulutnya. Hiks- hiks- air mata yang kutahan sejak tadi kini tumpah tak bisa lagi kubendung. Suara isak tangis keluar dari mulutku seiring air mata yang begitu deras mengalir. Nii chan pun memeluk tubuhku makin erat, suara isak tangis pun kudengar keluar dari mulutnya. Air matanya pun membasahi bajuku serta cairan darah segar dari hidungnya mengotori bajuku Kubalas memeluknya dengan erat.

Sreet

Kulepaskan pelukanku. Lalu berlari ke kamarku mengambil sebuah sapu tangan di lemari bajuku. Lalu aku langsung mengelap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Nii chan" Aku hanya bisa menangis karena terlalu menghawatirkannya. Sebelah tanganku menutup mulutku menahan suara isak tangis agar tak keluar dari mulutku.

"Baka, kenapa semuanya menangis? ayo tersenyumlah, tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi" ucapnya dengan senyum yang sengaja dipaksakan. Lalu menghapus jejak air mata diwajahnya.

Manik hazelnya menatap manik Emeraldku lembut. Tangannya terangkat berusaha menghapus air mataku yang masih mengalir."Sakura, tersenyumlah, kumohon tersenyumlah untukku" ucapnya lembut. Lalu mencium jidat lebarku. Hatiku mendesir mendengar setiap kata yang terucap dari mulutnya. Hatiku sakit saat melihat raut wajahnya yang memandangku dengan tatapan belas asih. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Apakah aku bisa tersenyum?

Namun akan kulakukan meski sulit, demi dirinya meskipun pedih yang kurasakan. Aku akan berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum untuknya. Bukan hanya aku yang tersenyum untuknya. Tou san dan Kaa san pun berusaha tersenyum di selah tangisnya.

"Sakura- Tou san- Kaa san- Arigatou sudah tersenyum untukku" ucapnya.

Tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat. Entah mengapa tangannya terasa dingin saat kulit kami bersentuhan. Dia tersenyum. Berusaha memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman terbaiknya pada kami. Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini. Jantungku berpacu lebih kencang tak seperti biasanya. Hatiku makin terasa sakit. Kegelengkan kepalaku untuk mengenyahkan bayangan buruk di benakku yang mungkin saja terjadi. Namun beberapa detik kemudian~

Bruukkkk

Genggaman tangannya terlepas dari tanganku, tubuhnya terjatuh di lantai. Mataku terbelalak tak percaya. Refleks kuteriak memanggil namanya.

"SASORI NII "

Kami langsung membawanya kerumah sakit dibantu oleh para tetangga yang berdatangan kerumah karena mendengar teriakanku.

"Nii chan bertahanlah - kumohon - hiks hiks... kumohon" Aku menangis terisak di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah sakit. Darah segar masih keluar dari lubang hidungnya bahkan kini dari sela bibirnya pun mengalir cairan merah pekat.

"Sakura... jangan me-na- ngis" dia mengucapkan setiap kata dengan nafas tersendat sendat sambil menggenggam erat tanganku. Kini tangannya semakin dingin kurasakan.

"Nii chan ... hiks. hiks. jangan banyak bicara lagi" kugenggam tangan Sasori nii dengan erat. Kuperhatikan sejak tadi nafasnya semakin lemah. Wajahnya pun semakin pucat.

Di selah keadaannya yang bicara, Sasori nii berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu padaku "Ter- se-nyum-lah- se- la- lu-Sa- ku- ra" ucapnya terbata.-bata. Tangannya terangkat menghapus air mataku. Lalu~

_Brakk_

Tangannya tiba-tiba terjatuh dari pipiku. Matanya tertutup. Kupegang tangannya dan kugoyangkan tubuhnya. Berulang kali kupanggil namanya namun nihil matanya tetap terpejam. Kupeluk dirinya erat, kutempelkan kupingku di dadanya untuk memastikan detak jantungnya. Mataku terbelalak tak percaya saat detak jantung Sasori nii sudah tak berdetak lagi. Kugigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan rasa sakit di dadaku sampai mengeluarkan cairan darah pekat dari selah bibirku. Kucoba pastikan sekali lagi. Kuberdoa dan berharap dalam hati. 'Kumohon berdetaklah' berulang kali kuucapkan kata yang sama dalam hatiku. Namun~

_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Sunyi... hembusan nafas dan detak jantungnya sudah benar2 berhenti. Aku tidak percaya semua ini.

"TIDAK- NII CHAN - BANGUN! KUMOHON JANGAN BERCANDA!" berulang kali kugoyangkan tubuh Sasori nii. Tapi dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Kini dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kami . Dia pergi sebelum kami sampai di rumah sakit.

"SASORI "Kaa san menjerit pilu dalam tangisnya. Wajahnya pun memucat. Tou san yang berada di sampingnya pun hanya bisa menangis. Hatiku sakit, Perih rasanya.

Semua perasaan duka tercampur aduk aku benar-benar kehilangannya. Kenapa aku tak menyadari penyakitnya lebih cepat. Kalau dulu aku menyadarinya aku pasti akan meluangkan dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktuku untuknya. Lebih banyak memperhatikannya.

Kenapa penyesalan selalu berakhir di belakang. Bukan di awal?pertanyaan konyol itu terlintas di benakku. Karena aku belum bisa merelakan kepergiannya saat ini. Mungkin tak akan pernah selamanya.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berwajah baby face sedang tidur menikmati hembusan angin di bawah pohon Sakura yang rindang.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tak akan pernah menyangka, bahwa kelak seorang pemuda yang serupa dengan kakaknya dengan tingkah laku sama namun sedikit berbeda akan datang mengisi kekosongan dihatinya.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Pairing: Sasosaku

Genre: hurt/comfort,family,romance

judul: My Brother My Love

Nb: Maaf klo masih banyak typo berhamburan dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya. DLDR

* * *

_Cit... Cit... Cit_

Burung –burung kecil bernyanyi dengan riangnya. Matahari yang bersinar terang menyinari isi bumi. Kumengadahkan kepalaku melihat sinarnya yang menyilaukan, mataku menyipit saat sinarnya menyeruak masuk ke dalam bola mataku. Pagi hari ini persis seperti hari itu, hari dimana Sasori nii masih berada disisiku.

Kulihat tempat yang dulu pernah kulewati bersama Sasori nii, namun sekarang sudah tak sama lagi seperti dulu, kulihat bola basket yang sering kami pakai bermain sekarang sudah rusak ditelan waktu. Rumput ilalangpun makin bertambah panjang.

Waktu yang kulewati bersama Sasori nii sekarang kulewati sendiri. Ya,, sudah 3 tahun sejak Sasori nii pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, hanya menyimpan beribu kenangan manis yang tertata rapih diingatanku. Sekarang usiaku menginjak 16 tahun, umurku yang sekarang sama seperti dirinya saat meninggalkanku dulu.

Perlahan aku tumbuh dewasa, Aku ingin memulai hidupku tanpa bayang-bayang Sasori nii. Aku ingin pergi jauh ketempat yang belum pernah aku kunjungi dan tempat yang tidak ada kenanganku dengannya. Memulai hidup mandiri.

Mulai sekarang aku tinggal di Suna dan sekolah disana. Sekolah yang khusus menyediakan asrama di dekat sekolah, memulai kembali hidupku tanpa dirinya. Sudah cukup selama 3tahun lamanya diriku masih diliputi bayang Sasori nii. Setiap detik, menit selalu teringat akan dirinya.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah yang terlalu banyak kenanganku bersamanya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk ke sekolah baru.

Dihadapanku terlihat bangunan besar nan kokoh yang menjulang tinggi. Kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku masuk melewati pintu gerbang dan melewati halaman sekolah yang luas. Kuedarkan pandanganku sekeliling. Ahh,, pandanganku terpaku saat melihat lapangan basket, terlihat beberapa orang bermain di sana.

Memori akan Sasori nii bermain basket menyeruak masuk dalam pikiranku, kugelengkan kepala guna menghilangkan bayangan Sasori nii dari pirikanku. Sudah cukup! aku tak ingin terus terpaku padanya. Jika teringat akan dirinya tanpa kusadari air mataku langsung menetes. Sasori nii sudah berpesan padaku untuk selalu tersenyum saat tak ada dirinya disampingku.

Ahh,, Sial... air mataku menetes lagi sekarang, padahal aku sudah sering menangis, tapi kenapa air mataku tak kunjung kering. Aku terdiam terpaku ditempat, sampai sebuah bola basket mendorong punggungku, menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

DUkk

Aku terjatuh bersimpuh di tanah. Lalu seorang menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku membantuku berdiri.

"Maaf... aku tidak sengaja" ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

_Deg... Deg... Deg…._ Manik emerald ku membulat saat kulihat jelas wajahnya. Jantungku berdetak kencang, wajah baby facenya, manik hazelnya.,serta warna rambutnya yang sewarna denganku namun lebih pekat. Kuangkat tanganku membelai wajahnya. Cairan bening kembali menetes dari manik Emeraldku.

Karena pemuda yang berdiri dihadapanku saat ini seperti replika Sasori nii. Wajahnya, warna rambutnya, suaranya, semuanya mirip. Sama sekali tak ada perbedaan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menghambur memeluknya, bibirku langsung memanggil namanya.

"Sasori nii"

Hiks... Hiks... Aku menangis di dalam pelukannya. Aku tak peduli kami menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Mereka memandang aneh kepada kami.

"Tunggu!" tiba-tiba dia melepaskan pelukannya

Kutatap sekali lagi wajahnya, Kami sama mungkinkah Sasori nii hidup kembali? Air mataku semakin deras mengalir.

"Ehhh? Kau...!" dia terdiam, manik hazelnya menatap manik emeraldku dengan tajam. Dia memandangku penuh selidik, lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Srrrettt

Dia menarik tanganku lalu memelukku, memelukku dengan erat seakan dia melepaskan rindunya padaku.

"Nii chan, Huwaaaaa...!"aku menangis dengan keras dipelukannya, diapun hanya diam dan memeluk erat tubuhku. Seakan dia pun tak ingin melepaskanku dari pelukannya. Sudah hampir 10 menit kami berpelukan.

"Sasori, cepat!" dari kejauhan kudengar salah satu temannya memanggil namanya. Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya. Manik emeraldku membulat, tanganku membekap mulutku yang menganga. Apakah aku tak salah dengar_ 'Sasori'_ katanya?. Aku memandangnya penuh selidik.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasori mengambil bola basket disamping kakiku. Lalu manik hazelnya menatap emeraldku lembut. "Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi" dia membelai rambutku lembut,lalu berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam terpaku, masih mencerna ucapannya. Bolehkah aku sedikit berharap kalau dia kakak, walaupun kutau itu tidak mungkin.

Aku menghapus air mataku dan mulai melangkah lagi. Sebelum kekelas aku pergi ke ruang guru di lantai 1. Disana aku bertemu dengan wali kelasku, pria dengan helaian putih silver melawan gravitasi dengan masker diwajahnya.

Kami langsung berjalan menuju kelasku yang katanya berada di lantai 3. Sesampainya disana, kuperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, semua mata memandang kearahku, kudengar suara gaduh mereka yang takjub akan warna rambutku yang unik ini. Lalu tiba-tiba...

_Braaaaakkkk!_

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka kasar oleh pemuda dengan wajahnya yang baby face.

"Maaf Kakashi sensei aku terlambat" dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya.

"Yare,yare, Akasuna san jaga sikapmu"

Aku yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Kakashi sensei hanya bisa diam terpaku.

Manik hazelnya tak senganya bertemu dengan manik emeraldku. "Wahh,, tak kusangka kita sekelas" ucapnya senang seraya mendekatiku. Dia langsung mengenggam tanganku"Namaku Akasuna Sasori".

"Sasori nii?" tak sengaja aku memanggil namanya."Berapa usiamu?" tanyaku untuk meyakinkan.

"Sayangnya umurku sama denganmu Sakura chan"

"Ehhh, kau mengenalku?" tanyaku heran.

"Ya, sangat... sejak dulu"

ini benar-benar membuatku bingung.

"Hei, tak perlu bingung, akan kuceritakan nanti. Ayo"

Dia menarik pergelangan tanganku membuat aku mau tak mau mengikutinya keluar kelas. Kudengar Kakashi sensei yang berteriak memanggil nama kami. Namun tak dihiraukan oleh Sasori, dia masih menarik tubuhku ke suatu tempat.

Aku sendiri ingin mendengar penjelasannya secara terperinci.

_Tap... tap... tap..._

Suara derap langkah kami menaiki anak tangga, sepertinya dia ingin membawaku ke atap sekolah. Pandangannya lurus sepanjang jalan tak menoleh kearahku.

Ceklek

Dia membuka gagang pintu atap dan membawaku masuk sampai pagar pembatas, langkahnya berhenti dan melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tanganku.

Lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk menyender pada pagar pembatas, tangan kirinya menepuk lantai menyuruhku duduk disampingnya. Aku menuruti perintahnya dan duduk dengan posisi kedua kaki ditekuk dan kusilangkan kedua tanganku di atas dengkul. Kupandangi wajah baby face yang sangat kurindukan ini.

"Ceritakan padaku, sejak kapan kau mengenalku" ucapku mengawali obrolan kami.

Dia menatapku sekilas, lalu tersenyum. Wajahnya menengadah ke atas langit biru, dipejamkan manik hazelnya meresapi hembusan angin yang berhembus sejuk mengombang ambing helaian merahnya.

Entah mengapa aku tepesona melihat wajah tampannya yang mirip Sasori nii ini,ahh... bukan hanya mirip tapi namanya pun sama. Kami sama kenapa kau mempertemukanku dengan seorang pemuda replika kakakku, disaat aku ingin melupakannya. Entah mengapa cairan bening mulai menetes lagi dari kelopak mataku.

"Dulu, 3 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin kau tak mengenalku, tapi aku mengenalmu, saat umurku 13 tahun menjadi murid baru di sekolahmu" Sasori mulai bicara.

_'Anak baru? Jangan-jangan anak baru yang dikatakan Ino?'_ batinku.

"Saat aku masuk kelas, semuanya terkejut ketika melihat wajahku. Mereka semua bilang wajahku mirip dengan wajah kakak teman sekelasnya bernama Sakura. Saat itu kau tidak ada dikelas" dia mulai terkekeh."Aku penasaran, aku berharap kau datang di hari berikutnya. Tapi selama seminggu kau tak kunjung datang" lanjutnya. Lalu menoleh menatapku.

Tangannya terulur menghapus air mataku"Aku baru tau dua minggu kemudian kalau kakakmu meninggal dunia. Aku tau semua tentangmu dari temen sekelas"

Dia menggenggam tanganku "Aku selalu menunggumu tapi kau tak kunjung datang. Sampai akhirnya aku kembali lagi kesekolah lamaku karena ayahku dipindah tugaskan kembali disana. Kita memang belum pernah bertegur sapa, tapi saat hari terakhirku di Konoha. Aku melihatmu menangis memeluk bola basket di tengah lapangan basket taman Konoha, aku yakin kalau itu kau karena rambutmu yang berwarna pink" lanjutnya.

"Kau mirip sekali seperti kakakku. Kau dan dia seperti pinang dibelah dua, tak ada celah sedikitpun, bahkan namapun sama. Di usianya yang ke 16 dia pergi meninggalkanku dan aku bertemu denganmu. Sungguh bertemuan yang ironis"

Tangannya menepuk pucuk kepalaku"Mungkin ini yang dinamakan takdir".

"Bolehkah kupanggil Sasori nii?"

Dia terdiam sebentar, lalu menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukannya"Ya, panggillah sesukamu, jika bisa membuatmu senang".

"Arigatou, Sasori nii"

Hangat, entah mengapa perasaan hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Meski kutau dia bukan kakak ku, tapi semua ini cukup bagiku. Menganggap dirinya sebagai pengganti kakakku.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, sudah hampir satu minggu aku selalu bersamanya. Dia selalu berusaha membuatku tersenyum, setiap melihat Sasori aku melihat bayangan kakak pada dirinya.

Sejak hari itu aku dan Sasori semakin dekat. Semua tentang Sasori nii kuceritakan padanya, aku bahagia. Sejak bersamanya rasa sedih yang menyelubungi hatiku hilang hanya dengan melihat senyumannya.

Pagi yang cerah, angin yang bertiup kencang mengombang ambing rambut soft pink ku. Kulangkahkan kakiku membelah keramaian kota menuju taman tempat janji kami bertemu.

Hari ini aku memakai kaos yang dilapisi jaket dengan warna senada dengan rambutku dan celana jeans hitam selutut.

Kuedarkan pandanganku melihat sekeliling, kutatap jam tanganku yang kini menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi.

"Dia belum datang?"

Pemuda baby face yang kemarin berjanji padaku akan datang jam 10 ke taman. Sampai saat ini belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Aku memposisikan diriku duduk di salah satu bangku taman tak jauh dari tempat kami janjian. Berulang kali kutengok jam tangan yang kupakai dan mengecek telepon genggamku setiap detik. Berharap Sasori mengirim pesan ke ponselku tentang keterlambatannya.

_Tuk... tuk... tuk_

Kuhentakkan berulang kali jari manisku di kursi taman. Sudah satu jam Sasori belum menampakkan dirinya, aku mulai khawatir takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.

_Tut... tut... tut..._

Selalu nada sibuk yang terdengar saat kuhubungi ponselnya. Kugigit bibir bawahku guna menekan perasaan cemasku.

_Dukkk_

Sebuah bola basket mendorong punggungku kencang hingga aku terjatuh. Aku langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Ha... ha... ha... nice shoot" seorang pemuda baby face terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi wajahku yang terkejut atas ulahnya.

Deg-deg-deg, tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak sangat kencang kejadian ini pernah kualami 3 tahun yang lalu bersama Sasori nii. Ya,setelah bersamaku pagi itu dia meninggalakanku utk selama-lamanya.

Wajahku langsung berubah pucat, prasangka buruk menghinggapi benakku. Apa mungkin Sasori yang kini ada dihadapanku akan pergi meninggalkanku juga?.

Memikirkan hal itu rasa pedih yang amat sangat menusuk hatiku. kuterdiam terpaku masih dengan posisi duduk di atas tanah. Aku merasa wajahnya semakin lama semakin jauh dari pandanganku, ini semua membuatku ingin menumpahkan air mataku.

"Ada apa? wajahmu sangat pucat?" wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas saat memandangku. Ditempelkan tangannya guna mengecek suhu tubuhku.

"Tolong... jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi! kumohon Sasori nii aku sangat menyayangimu, aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi hiks-hiks" Aku menangis terisak sambil memegang erat bajunya. Sasori sangat berarti bagiku dia sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri.

"Sasori- nii?" ucapnya lirih.

"Nii chan"

"Tadinya aku membiarkanmu memanggilku Sasori nii karena kupikir dengan begitu kita bisa lebih dekat, hari demi hari kita lewati bersama. Aku berharap kau bisa menyukaiku sebagai seorang pria. Bukan sebagai kakakmu, tapi aku salah, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai pengganti kakakmu" ucapnya seraya menundukkan wajahnya seakan akan tidak ingin menatapku, tiba-tiba Sasori menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Manik hazelnya menatap manik emeraldku tajam.

"Kumohon lihat diriku sebagai seorang pria, Sakura" ucapnya pelan.

"Nii chan"

"CUKUP!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi. Membuatku tersentak kaget."Tolong jangan panggil aku kakak lagi. Kau tau Sakura, sudah lama aku menyukaimu! Sangat menyukaimu. Kau selalu bilang aku sayang kamu, tapi aku sadar perkataan itu bukan untukku" Sasori melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dan menghapus jejak air mataku.

"Aku bukan kakakmu, Sakura. Meski wajah dan nama kami berdua mirip, itu semua takkan mengubah kenyataan. Kalau kami adalah orang yang berbeda" matanya memerah seakan menahan luka hatinya. Sasori beranjak berdiri dan pergi begitu saja tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi.

"Tunggu, SASORI!" teriakku memanggil namanya yang semakin jauh meninggalkanku. Walaupun berulang kali kupanggil namanya namun dia tidak peduli dan terus melangkah tanpa menengok kearahku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan, aku merasa telah menyakiti hatinya. Kami sama, aku menyukainya tapi aku tak tau perasaanku padanya, apakah perasaan suka pada pria atau sebagai kakak.

Aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku saat ini. Sinar matahari yang begitu terik membuat seluruh tubuhku terasa terbakar. Aku tak peduli pandangan orang yang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

Aku berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel di celanaku, kuambil bola basket yang tadi Sasori lempar kearahku.

Selangkah demi selangkah kugerakkan kakiku tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Pandanganku kosong, saat tersadar aku sudah berdiri di depan batu nisan Sasori nii. Kuletakkan bola basket disamping makamnya.

Dan terduduk lemas, kepalaku sakit dan berat, seperti ingin pecah rasanya. Ingin aku bercerita dan mengeluarkan semua isi hatiku pada Sasori nii sekarang. Namun mustahil sepanjang apapun kubercerita dia tak bisa mendengar keluh kesahku saat ini, karena dunia kami sudah berbeda.

Hatiku sekarang amat kacau, aku menangis di depan makam Sasori nii. Lalu tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara yang semakin lama semakin dekat.

"Sakura... tersenyumlah"

Kutegakkan wajahku dan mencari dari mana asal suara itu, manik emeraldku terbelalak tak percaya.

"Nii chan?" aku melihat bayangan Sasori nii berdiri dihadapanku. Dia mendekat berjongkok menyamai tubuhnya denganku. Berulang kali dia mengucapkan kata yang sama dengan senyum diwajahnya. Ingin rasanya memeluk sosok bayangnya.

Namun semakin lama bayangannya semakin memudar lalu menghilang, kupejamkan mataku untuk mencari jawaban yang belum kupahami, berkat Sasori nii aku sekarang mengerti bagaimana perasaanku kepada Sasori.

Ternyata perasaan sukaku padanya murni seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Sasori bukan pengganti kakak. Mereka orang yang berbeda

Lalu perlahan kubuka manik emeraldku. Kulihat seorang pemuda berwajah baby face berdiri tepat di depanku, kali ini bukan sebuah bayangan. Tapi sosok nyata pemuda bernama lengkap Akasuna Sasori.

"Sasori kun" ucapku seraya mendekat kearahnya.

Manik hazelnya membulat saat kusebut namanya dengan suffix 'kun'."Sakura, kau memanggilku dengan suffix 'kun'?"

Aku tersenyum, kali ini senyuman tulus untuknya. Bukan sebagai pengganti kakak.

Sasori menarik nafas panjang"Maaf, aku yang salah, Aku tau perasaan ini tidak bisa di paksakan. Aku juga tau kalau kau hanya menganggapku sebagai pengganti kakakmu. Aku tidak ingin dibenci olehmu, karena itu bolehkah aku tetap berada disampingmu dengan perasaan sukaku padamu, Sakura" ucapnya lirih.

"Baka... kau bukan pengganti Nii chan. Kau orang terpenting ketiga dalam hidupku setelah orangtuaku dan Nii chan" cairan bening mulai menetes dari kelopak mataku.

"Sakura, jangan menangis" Sasori menatapku dengan lembut dan menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir disana.

Aku beranikan diriku untuk berkata jujur padanya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sasori kun, aku menyukaimu"

Wajahnya terkejut saat kuungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

"Aku menyukaimu bukan sebagai pengganti kakakku, tapi sebagai seorang pria. Seorang gadis biasa yang jatuh cinta pada lawan jenisnya"

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya, menarik erat bajunya dan terisak disana"Berjanjilah kau tak akan meninggalkanku selamanya selalu berada disisiku, sampai tua nanti dan maut memisahkan kita"

Sasori merengkuh erat diriku yang bergetar dalam isak tangis" Ya,, aku berjanji. Selamanya akan selalu ada disisimu" Sasori memelukku erat.

Huwaaaa

Aku membalas memeluk dirinya erat, aku menangis meraung raung dalam pelukannya. Sasori mengecup jidat lebarku sekilas, melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu menggenggam tanganku dan mulai melangkah menjauhi makam Sasori nii.

Namun baru beberapa langkah aku membalikkan tubuhku melihat makamnya, begitu juga dengan Sasori. Dia makin erat menggenggan tanganku.

"Aku yang akan menjaganya kali ini, Nii chan. Kau tak perlu cemas lagi, aku akan selalu membuatnya tersenyum" ucapnya seraya mengecup tanganku.

Wuuussshhh

Kami terlonjak kaget saat mendapati sosok bayangan Sasori nii yang tersenyum ke arah kami berdua berdiri di samping makamnya.

"Arigatou"

Terdengar suara lembut dan sosoknya menghilang menyisakan debu yang terbawa angin.

Aku menutup mulutku yang menganga, kugigit bibir bawahku. Sekali lagi tubuhku direngkuh oleh pemuda berwajah baby face disampingku.

"Sakura, dia benar-benar mirip denganku"

"Ya"

Ah, aku jadi teringat perkataan Ino dulu. Kau benar Ino aku jatuh cinta pada anak baru yang kau ceritakan itu. Aku mengaku kalah kali ini.

Kami sama aku harap Nii chan diterima disisimu. Dan kuucapkan terimakasih karena telah mempertemukanku dengan pemuda yang mirip dengan kakakku.

Fin.

* * *

Makasih buat Reader yang udah baca karya gajeku.R&amp;R

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
